Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to selecting multimedia content and, more particularly, to preselecting user collections of multimedia program listings.
Description of the Related Art
Subscribers to a multimedia content distribution network (MCDN) are typically provided with a user interface, including an electronic programming guide (EPG), for selecting multimedia content available for viewing. Operating the EPG may involve a series of operations to navigate the EPG and to select a program for immediate viewing. Users may often repeat cumbersome navigation operations when selecting programs with the EPG. Users may also desire to view multimedia content from various other sources, including from the Internet.